ALL ABOUT US
by Cissy-Bella-Dollie
Summary: Bueno pues este es un DH se desarrolla 5 años despues de Hogwarts aunque hay unas partes en que regresan a sus recuerdos de Hogwarts...es interesante...leanlo porfa
1. Chapter 1

Hole! Este es nuestro primer ff esperamos que les guste ya que ha sido un ataque de locura como los que normalmente nos dan jajajajajajja. Esta es una de nuestras parejas favoritas y y y y no sabemos que mas escribir

Esperamos que les guste y que entiendan nuestras Crazys ideas

Un beso

Capitulo I

Tenia guardia de 48 horas en el hospital... (N/As: el que Uds. Quieran) era insoportable, ya llevaba varios años y aun no se acostumbraba.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando el movimiento afuera d donde ella estaba la hizo pararse y ver que sucedía. Escucho que la llamaban pero ella no reaccionada por que estaba medio dormida por lo que no entendía lo que le decían

Srta. Grager! –su jefe había abierto la puerta bruscamente, en ese momento volvió a la realidad...

Srta. Granger! Termine de despertar y rápidamente vaya a la sala de emergencias que necesitamos refuerzos.

Hermione salió de la habitación y oyó algo relacionado con aurores, mortifagos y hogsmade (N/As: si es así?) y se dio cuenta que era otro de los ataques constantes de los mortifagos que sucedían periódicamente de unos años para acá (N/As: ya saben desde que Harry mato a Voldemort)

La sala se empezó a llenar de gente y ella buscaba insistentemente a sus amigos que eran aurores muy reconocidos u otros que vivían en hogsmade.

Hermione vaya a la sala de heridas leves (N/As: ya saben por el despiste) con el doctor Barnett (N/As: ya saben ER, Shane West, sino saben quien es búsquenlo para que sepan la competencia que habrá )

Si Sr.- dijo ella

Al entrar a la sala se encontró con varios alumnos de hogwarts de los cuales reconoció a la mayoría...

Cuando todo el caos había terminado, Hermione se encontraba muy cansada (N/As: como para variar..) pero al revisar su ultima paciente, se encontró con una chica aproximadamente de unos 15 años, con una estatura media, piel blanca y una cabellera rubia platinada en ondas.

Hermione leyó la historia medica y se dio cuenta que aquella chica, como lo sospecho anteriormente, era una Malfoy, lo que le trajo muchos recuerdos que había intentado anteriormente olvidar.

Salió apresurada de la sala y se encontró con Ray (N/As: Dr. Barnett) y le comento lo sucedido ya que el sabia lo trascendental que era para ella.

En un intento para que su preocupación se acabara le dio un apasionado pero tierno beso.

Les gusto? Pronto subiremos un cap mas asi que esperamos prontos reviews para poder mejorar nuestra historia y estilo


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia basada en la saga de Harry Potter, todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la saga anteriormente nombrada pertenecen a J.K Rowiling© nosotras solo utilizamos la ideas de Rowling y las acomodamos a nuestra imaginación._

Capitulo 2:

La lluvia caía fuertemente en Londres, unos muchachos de cabello rubio platinado de piel blanquecina, con unos ojos grises plata profundos y poco expresivos… (N/As: Quien será?)

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro atrayendo todas las miradas femeninas y otras no tanto…La camisa la llevaba pegada al cuerpo, se veía su bien formado pecho gracias al Quidditch, su entrenamiento como auror y como espía en las líneas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se dirigió a la recepción y pregunto preocupado:

-¡La Srta. Malfoy?...¿Cómo esta?-

-quien es usted?- le pregunto la enfermera

-soy Draco Malfoy, su hermano…-

-ah….pues ella esta bien…la enfermera Taggar (sorry! No se me ocurrió otro nombre (también es de ER)) lo llevara donde ella…-

-¡SAM!-Grito preocupado al ver a su hermanita con un vendaje en la mano derecha y con unos puntos en la frente- Estas bien!-

-Si Draco…no te preocupes- dijo Sam con tranquilidad y algo de desgano.

-Seguro estas bien?-pregunto nuevamente Draco

-Si gracias a mi Dra. …-dijo nuevamente con desgano

-ah…y a que hora sales?-pregunto él

-la Dra. que me atendio me dijo que apenas llegara un familiar ella venia…es mas ya esta llegando…-dijo Sam

-Hola Samantha…me dijeron que llego un familiar-le dijo a persona que acababa de correr la cortina de donde se encontraban

-si…vino mi hermano…-cuando Sam dijo esto la Dra. subio la vista diciendo:

-hola yo soy la Dra. Hermione Granger y atendi a tu hermana- al terminar de decir ella reacciono encontrandose con unos ojos que siempre había temido volver a encontrar

-…Hermione…-dijo Draco sorprendido

-…-Hermione no sabia que decir, se sentía tan extraña, de cierto modo se lo esperaba pero al mismo tiempo no…Se quedo mirándolo a los ojos embelesada

-Ehm…-Sam aclaro su garganta-me perdí de algo?-pregunto con extrema curiosidad

-eh…la Srta. Malfoy presento una pequeña herida en la frente y se abrió la muñeca derecha, de resto se encuentra perfecta…Ya puede irse- dijo firmando su acta de salida

-OK, me voy a arreglar- dijo Sam tratando de salir de la incomoda situación en la que se encontraba (N/A: es horrible! Y lo digo por experiencia propia…att: Bella)

-…entonces…-dijo Draco tratando de poner un tema

-…-Herm seguia en shock

-…y…hace cuanto que eres medimaga?-pregunto Draco

-ah?...a este…si…acabo de terminar de estudiar y este es mi primer año-dijo Hermione- Por qué?

-no por nada….me sorprendí…solo eso, es que creí que estabas en Italia como aurora- dijo Draco-cuando cambiaste de opinión?-

-eh…pues lo decidí en los últimos días en que nos vimos-evitando su mirada- Y tu? Qué has hecho de tu vida?-

-Pues ya sabes…soy auror…-

-dime algo que no sepa…-dijo Hermione- por ejemplo…tus conquistas…-dijo tratando de bromear un poco

-pues…no tengo mucho que contarte…por ahí he estado saliendo con una que otra persona pero no he podido tener una relación estable… -Por que?-lo interrumpió Hermione-…es que todavía no he podido olvidarme de alguien muy importante para mi…-dijo Draco como si se refiriera a otra persona- y tu? Que ha sido de tu vida?...bueno a parte de se medimaga?

-Eh…yo est…- en ese momento Hermione fue interrumpida por la entrada de Sam y Ray

-estoy lista Draco…-dijo Sam muy animada

-Hermione ya te hiciste los examenes- pregunto Ray acercandose a ella

-A eso iba Ray-dijo Hermione-bueno Sam, cuídate mucho y la proxima semana vienes para retirarte los puntos

-bueno…este…pues…adios-dijo Hermione-adios…-respondieron Draco y Sam al mismo tiempo

PERDÓN! Es que ninguna de las tres habiamos tenido tiempo para subir algo del ff…. Este esta un poco mas largo….esperamos que les haya gustado…..aceptamos cualquier tipo de críticas….quien quiera aportarnos alguna idea para el 3º capitulo ponganlas en los reviews…..REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "Aun hay Algo"

-Hola-dijo una niña rubia muy alegre

-Buenas tardes-respondió una mujer detrás del escritorio- en que le puedo ayudar?-dijo amablemente-.

-eh…si, vengo a que me retiren estos puntos…-dijo la niña señalando su frente

-nombre-preguntó la mujer

-Samantha Malfoy-

-si por favor espere que ahora la llamo-dijo señalando las sillas-Draco!-dijo Sam tratando de llamar su atención

-eh?...que? si ya voy…-dijo Draco lentamente, estaba decidido a hablar con ella…no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Si mucho llevaban 10 minutos esperando, Sam estaba leyendo la revista _"Corazón de Bruja" _pero Draco estaba sumido en un total desespero.

-Samantha Malfoy?...puede seguir-

-por fin!-dijo Draco exasperado

-cual es tu afan?-dijo Sam sin pretender soltar la revista

-Vamos…no molestes que tengo algo que consultarle a la Dra. Hermione-dijo Draco

-…y? se puede saber sobre que?- pregunto con un deje de reclamo y burla a la vez.

-…asuntos, Sammy, asuntos…-dijo Draco sabiendo que eso la dejaría con la curiosidad picada y eso le iba a molestar a ella…

-¡Draco!-grito Sam en forma de reclamo-dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime…n(N/As: a la n…quiero decir infinito…muchas veces…Jaja)- el no contesto nada-porfis Draco precioso, eres el hombre más maravilloso en todo el mundo, apiadate de esta pobre damisela que tiene una gran curiosidad por saber lo que planea el gran señor…-dijo ella con ojos de perro pidiendo comida -¡¡¡NO!- dijo Draco con cara "seria" pero por dentro se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo-mmm… tendré que pensarlo- dijo Draco poniéndose la mano en el mentón y la miro -esta bien…- dijo Draco

-Eh!-"grito" Sam con alegría (N/As: así como cuando uno grita los viernes cuando suena el timbre para salir a la casa…)-entonces cuéntame…-

-bueno pues resulta que ella y yo fuimos "buenos amigos" mientras estábamos estudiando en Hogwarts y me gustaría saber como le ha ido…pues porque cuando salimos de Hogwarts no nos volvimos a hablar así pues que yo quería saber de la vida de ella- dijo Draco sonando muy convincente, con lo cual había dejado "contenta" a su hermanita.

Hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta corrediza

-Srta. Malfoy?-anuncio-siga por favor

-hola Srta. Granger-dijo con tono burlesco-como estas Hermione?... porque no me habías dicho que habías estudiado con mi hermano en Hogwarts y que habían sido muy buenos-

-eso te dijo?-dijo arqueando la ceja- aja-contesto Sam- bueno déjame ver tus puntos…-dijo Hermione desviando muy bien el tema...

Cuando Hermione termino la curación de Sam le dijo que se cambiara que ella volvería en un momento, cuando volvió encontró a Sam fuera del consultorio hablando con Ray y a Draco ocupado en otras cosas (n/as: cabe decir: personal femenino del hospital)

-ya acabaste tu turno Ray?-dijo Hermione un leve molesta

-eh…no, todavía no,…y tu?-dijo Ray acercandose-Si yo ya termine-dijo Hermione cortante-entonces me esperas?-pregunto Ray- no, lo que pasa es que había quedado con Draco para tomar un café y hablar un poco…Cierto Draco?-dijo Hermione llamando la atención de Draco- eh…este si…-dijo Draco que se había unido a la conversación en el último tramo y había visto la cara de Hermione

-Draco me esperas y voy por mis cosas?-dijo Hermione

-si claro-dijo Draco

Hermione salio del consultorio y miro a Ray, vio que este seguia muy entretenido hablando con Sam así que decidió no despedirse de el….

Al salir del hospital Hermione le dijo a Draco.

-bueno a donde vamos a ir?-

-no se…que tal si vamos al café que queda a dos cuadras(n/as: bloque, calles etc)-propuso Draco

-bueno….'ta bien….-dijo Hermione

Ellos caminaron por unos 7 o 10 minutos ya que las calles estaban muy llenas….cuando llegaron al lugar se sentaron, Hermione pidió un Frappuccinno(N/As: no se si así se escriba…sorry) y Draco pidió un café… hablaron de muchas cosas pero el notaba a Hermione un toque distante

-sigues enojada con tu esposo?-le pregunto Draco con doble intención

-esposo?Cual esposo?-dijo Hermione como si Draco estuviera loco

-¿si, el Dr. Barnett, no?-dijo Draco de forma "inocente"

-no para nada, el solo es mi novio, llevamos 6 meses viviendo juntos…no es nada más-dijo Hermione como si fuera una cosa muy de este mundo

-ah….yo pensé que era tu esposo…es que se ven muy bien juntos…-Draco no debió de haber dicho eso…se sentía de cierta forma humillado al admitir que ella había encontrado alguien mejor que el…

-te parece?-Hermione se sentía mal…se suponía que ya Draco Malfoy era parte de SU pasado…pero con esto que le había dicho perdía la pequeña esperanza que tenía desde hace 5 años, la esperanza de volver a tener algo con el hombre de ojos fríos y vivir muy feliz para 100pre, pero se dio cuenta que eso solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas….

Después de eso hubo un momento de tensión…

-y como te salieron los examenes?-pregunto Draco tratando de entablar una conversación nuevamente

-cuales?-dijo Hermione

-los que te tenias que hacer la vez que fue el ataque de los mortfi….-dijo Draco

-ah..ps salieron negativos-dijo con tristeza, aunque en cierto modo le agradaba ya que no se sentiría atada a Ray si la relación llegara a terminar

-y…eso es bueno no?-dijo Draco

-pues…si consideras que dejar a los niños para más tarde, si-dijo Hermione

-oh…perdona yo no sabia-se disculpo él

-no, descuida-respondio Hermione

Después de esto siguieron hablando como si fueran buenos amigos que se acababan de encontrar después de muchos años de no verse y que necesitaban contarse todo lo que le había pasado…

Cuando estaban hablando acerca de sus tiempos en Hogwarts empezo a sonar una canción muy agradable que los hizo pensar

_Entre tu y yo esta creciendo algo  
En mi interior estas quedandote  
Se que tu y yo tenemos un passado  
Que alomejor no vuelve a sucedernos  
Y a flor de piel hay un adios dificil de olvidarlo  
Pero tambien se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros_

Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz  
Quizas entre los dos  
Aun hay algo de amor  
Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Quizas tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz  
Quizas entre los dos aun hay algo de amor

Entre tu y yo hay viejos sentimientos  
Pense que no volverian jamás  
Se que tu y yo tenemos una historia  
Que nos dejo en medio de la soledad  
Y a flor de piel hay un adios dificil de olvidarlo  
Pero tambien se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros  


_Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz  
Quizas entre los dos  
Aun hay algo de amor  
Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Quizas tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz  
Quizas entre los dos aun hay algo de amor_

Mirame bien  
Que aun yo sigo aqui  
Muriendome  
Por encontrarte en mi  
Mirame bien  
Que aun yo sigo aqui  
Escuchame  
No se vivir sin tiii

_Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz  
Quizas entre los dos  
Aun hay algo de amor  
Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
Quizas tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz  
Quizas entre los dos aun hay algo de amor_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Hola! No nos odien por favor… es que en el colegio nos han tenido muy presionadas además cuando escribimos el último capitulo estábamos empezando examenes de fin de trimestre y después de eso se nos fue un poco la inspiración y no sabíamos que escribir y luego pues salimos a vacaciones y no nos vimos las tres hasta esta semana que empezamos clase y que vinimos con la mente fresca……por cierto…FELIZ AÑO! Y esperamos que la hayan pasado muy bien con sus familias en las fiestas de diciembre

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling© (excepto Sam y Ray) nosotras solo modificamos las situaciones según lo dicta nuestra imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos, pasaron horas juntos como lo hacían antes, aunque era una lastima que no lo fuera así, reían, contaban chistes o anécdotas, cosas de sus familias y todo lo que había sucedido en esos 5 años que no se habían visto.

Al final de la velada alrededor de las 9:00 PM

-Rayos y centellas…es algo tarde, ayer había quedado con Ray para salir juntos…-dijo Hermione

-y a que se quedaron de ver?-pregunto Draco

-Se queso turno terminaba a las 7 PM debe estar furioso!-dijo Hermione

-pues yo te acompaño y le explico-dijo Draco

-gracias-respondió Hermione

A esta hora las calles no estaban muy llenas así que llegaron rápido al hospital, Ray estaba en la recepción con Sam, Hermione sintió algo extraño y recordó su conversación con Draco "estas celosa de una niña de 15 años?" pero en realidad no eran celos, era diferente porque ahora Draco había vuelto y esto la había confundido o eso creía ella…

-Ray, pensé que ya te habías ido-dijo Hermione

-eh…no ya iba a ir a buscarte, creo que se te paso un poquitin el tiempo no?-dijo Ray

-eh…si, creo que es mi culpa, la entretuve más tiempo del que debía y ella me dijo que se tenía que encontrar contigo y a mi se me paso el tiempo, lo siento, no me di cuenta-dijo Draco "arrepentido"

-Oh!...no te preocupes-dijo Sam

-lo que no entiendo hermanita es porque sigues aquí, porque no te fuiste con Robert-dijo Draco

-ay draquito pues si me quede esperándote-dijo Sam

-bueno…Dr.Barnett, Hermione…pues nosotros nos vamos ya…adios-dijo Draco estrechándole la mano a Ray y dándole un beso y un abrazo a Hermione…

----------FLASH BACK---------------

-Que tal tu noche Malfoy-

-excelente Zabini aunque estoy un poco cansado-

-y cuanto tiempo estuviste haciendo tus "deberes"

-pues hasta la madrugada, no pude dormir mucho-dijo Malfoy con cara de "pecador"

-y cual será la persona que te ayudara a hacer tus deberes esta semana?- comento Theodore Nott riendo ya que se les había unido a la conversación

-hola Nott-dijeron Malfoy y Zabini al terminar de reír-¿Y quién te ayuda a hacer tus deberes?-preguntó Zabini

-pues…-Nott no pudo terminar porque por la puerta del gran comedor apareció el trío dorado junto con Ginny, Neville y Luna

-Vaya vaya miren quienes vienen a desayunar dijo Zabini en un tono sarcástico

Malfoy no dijo nada, ya llevaban aproximadamente 2 meses en clases, estaban a finales de octubre y desde el día que la vio en el andén 9 ¾ presintió que iba a haber una gran conmoción en Hogwarts, de haber sido el patito feo y la come libros del colegio iba a pasar a ser una de las más codiciadas y envidiadas de la escuela más famosa de Magia y Hechicería.

Ella habia dejado crecer su cabello (más o menos a la cintura) (N/As: creo que se van a dar cuenta de quien es por la descripción o simplemente porque es obvio quien es….) si castaño cabello tenía unos reflejos dorados y sus rizos caían libremente por toda su espalda, sus "curvas se habían acentuado (ya no parecía un niño) estaba bien proporcionada para su edad y tenia una estatura normal (N/As: si, normal…. Ni muy alta ni muy bajita), había cambiado totalmente su estilo, ahora sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo diferente (habían adquirido una vitalidad especial) de haber sido ojos que siempre cargaban cansancio y a veces algunas ojeras ahora no, se mostraba más segura, caminaba con la frente en alto y no reflejaba ningún temor, ahora el había notado que ella se maquillaba un poco y que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, la veía en Hogsmade en las tiendas de ropa con sus amigas, con Weasley y Potter en las 3 escobas, coqueteando con algún chico(N/As: cuando me refiero a coqueteo quiero decir que lanzando algunas miraditas o sonrisas a los niños no a que beso por aquí y beso por allá) o si no simplemente la veía pasando las horas libre cerca del lago o hablando con sus amigos por los pasillos de Hogwarts…lo que toda muchacha de casi 17 años hace…

-¡¡¡Draco!-grito Pansy Parkinson que también había entrado al gran comedor pero que no muchas personas la habían notado

-Pansy!No me grites!-dijo Draco levantando un poco la voz- no vez que estoy en frente tuyo!

- si Draco pero llevo por lo menos 2 minutos tratando de llamar tu atención, no es cierto chicos?-dijo Pansy refiriéndose a Zabini y a Nott

-eh…si Draco es cierto-respondió Zabini

-lo que pasa es q…-Draco pudo continuar porque en ese momento llego el correo y cada quien se concentro en mirar lo que les había llegado…

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos- dijo Dumbledore tratando de llamar la atención- los profesores y yo hemos decidido que el viernes solamente va a haber clase por la mañana y por la tarde pueden ir a Hogsmade a comprar lo que les hace falta para el baile de Halloween, acuérdense que tiene que venir disfrazados y con antifaces, el sábado no habrá clases para que no tenga que estar corriendo ese día por la noche ahora ya pueden ir a sus clase-finalizo Dumbledore

Cuando Dumbledore dijo esto hubo un murmullo general y de fueron a clase.

-WOW, creo que ahora este viejo no esta tan loco-dijo Pansy emocionada-voy a tener mucho tiempo para quedar preciosa y por lo menos no falta mucho por lo que hoy es miércoles y….-

-ya Pansy no te emociones tanto que tenemos Transformaciones con Gryffindor- dijo Zabini bajándola de la nube…

-Ay Blaise deja de ser tan "waterparty"-

-Tan que?-dijeron Blaise y Theodore

-que no seas AGUAFIESTAS Blaise- dijo Draco que era el único de los tres muchachos que conocía el significado

-Ah…. Por cierto de donde sacaste esa palabrita-pregunto Theodore

-pues para que vean no es mía, Draco se la inventó y yo se la copie-dijo Pansy sacándoles la lengua y entrando al aula de transformaciones

Blaise y Theodore miraron a Draco con cara de loco – En realidad la palabra se la invento Sam y yo también se la copie-cuando Draco dijo esto iban entrando, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí así que lo escucharon

-Así que Malfoy esta revelando las sucias trampas que hizo para convertirse en Premio Anual- dijo Harry acercandose a Draco. Draco y Hermione habían sido nombrados premios anuales en la cena del 1º de septiembre (n/as: yo se que esta algo trillado pero pues perdonen…)

-Harry por favor no empieces si?-dijo Hermione que se había acercado a Harry para sentarlo

-Si Potter hazle caso a la ratita-dijo Draco

-ay Malfoy porque no le preguntas a tu padre si ya encontró tu cerebro- dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa sarcástica

Varias carcajadas estallaron en el salón sobretodo de Gryffindor y algunas de Slytherin, Draco iba a decir algo pero en ese momento lo interrumpió la Prof. McGonagall

-buenos días clase quiero que lean la teoría que hay en la pagina 27 y la practiquen, si tienen alguna duda me preguntan…

Al final de la clase la Prof. McGonagall les dijo a Draco y Hermione que ella necesitaba hablar con ellos así que se tenían que quedar 5 minutos

-Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, les pedí que se quedaran porque les tengo que informar la última decisión que tomamos los profesores…como en estos tiempos de guerra se esta tratando de fomentar la unión de naciones, queremos que esto también se aplique en el colegio así que hemos decidido que ustedes abran y cierren el baile junto con los prefectos de las otras casas, claro que estos prefectos no van a estar con los de su misma casa si no con los de otras casas….esto se les será informado en la reunión de esta tarde

-Profesora, ¿a que hora terminara el baile?- pregunto Hermione

-Pues tenemos planeado que entre 1:30 o 2:00 AM…alguna otra duda jóvenes-

-No señora-respondieron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-No lo puedo creer….bailar…Malfoy…-refunfuño Hermione

-primera cosa que estoy de acuerdo contigo Granger, esto es inaceptable-

-aunque es por una buena causa no?-

-ahí si no estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió Malfoy despectivamente. A partir de ahí ambos tomaron rumbos distinto

El miércoles y el jueves se pasaron muy rápido al igual que la mañana del viernes y los alumnos ya estaban en Hogsmade esta vez se les había concedido un permiso especial para que los alumnos de 1º y 2º también pudieran ir a Hogsmade) y todas las tiendas estaban llenas, sobre todo de chicas incluso algunas habían logrado irse al Callejón Diagon porque no había espacio en la tiendas del pueblo

Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban comiendo helado con Ron y Harry como si no les preocupara nada

-Hermione vamos por nuestros disfraces…-le dijo Luna

-No tengo ganas….quiero más helado…-dijo con tristeza- me deprime el saber que voy a tener que bailar con ese cretino 2 veces-dijo esta parándose y yendo al mostrador por otro súper helado

-Nunca se han preguntado como come tanto y no engorda-pregunto Ginny a Harry, Ron y a Luna

-Pues tú no haces muchos esfuerzos-le dijo Luna

-Claro que si…en el verano entrena todos los días con nosotros a la hora que vayamos-respondió Ron

-bueno Vámonos pues…-dijo Hermione

Hermione, Luna y Ginny entraron a una tienda que no estaba tan abarrotada y Ron y Harry se fueron a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley en Hogsmade…

-Veamos que hay por aquí-dijo Ginny

-Oigan ya encontré lo que me voy a poner-dijo luna que había escogido un disfraz de princesa china (n/as: lo siento no sabia que colocarle att: bella)

-Oh!-esta súper lindo-dijeron Ginny y Hermione al tiempo

-….este esta perfecto para mi…-dijo Ginny que había escogido un vestido hippie pero era elegante

-ya encontraste el tuyo Hermione-pregunto ginny

-no, todavía no…-dijo Hermione yendo hacía donde había un grupo de chicas alrededor de un maniquí, Hermione quedo boquiabierta al ver lo que se encontraba en el, era un vestido blanco con brillos estilo medieval, unos tacones blancos (n/as: como esos que se están usando que son como puntiagudos) también con algunos brillos y unas alas blancas (N/As: nadie se vio la película de Drew Barrimor (no se como se escribe) de la cenicienta….creo que la película se llama por siempre cenicienta, bueno el vestido es el que ella lleva al baile donde el príncipe iba anunciar que se iba a casar con ella) y traía una antifaz blanco. Había varias niñas haciendo fila para probárselo, Hermione era la última de la fila, a ninguna le había quedado el vestido se lo probo y era como si lo hubieran hecho para ella especialmente (con zapatos y todo)

-Hermione ese vestido te queda espectacular, y ese toque de la espalda descubierta que lo hace ver más moderno…..te ves divina ese es tu vestido- dijeron Ginny y Luna

-con ese vestido vas a dejar a Malfoy mudo y no va a tener ganas de molestarte en lo que queda del año-aseguro ginny

-bueno pues este será…-dijo Hermione

Hermione, ginny y Luna salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con ron y con Harry

-encontraron sus trajes chicos-pregunto Luna

-si y ustedes-dijo Ron

-también-respondieron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-y como son sus disfraces? El de Harry es de romeo y el mío es de jugador de los Chudley Cannos- dijo Ron

-QUE!-dijeron las 3 chicas entre risas

-no no mentiras es de guerrero medieval-dijo Harry

-bueno graciosos vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla y luego vamos a Hogwarts-dijo Hermione partiendo a las 3 escobas

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Hermione estuvieron menos de media hora en el sitio y partieron al colegio.

La mañana y la tarde del sábado se pasó volando y ya se acercaba la hora del baile, las chicas seguían en los dormitorios arreglándose

-Hermione estas divina…-dijo ginny

-tu también ginny, pero será mejor que bajemos-

En este baile no se debería llevar pareja si no encontrarla, como iban disfrazados y con antifaces no se reconocerían fácilmente así que podían hablar con gente que nunca hablaran, conocerla sin saber su identidad y ahí cada quien vería con quien se juntaría.

Cuando Ginny bajo a la sala común varias personas le dijeron que estaba muy bonita, pero cuando bajo Hermione varias miradas se posaron en ella y varios de sus compañeros le echaron uno que otro piropo, cuando iban rumbo al gran comedor Hermione fue el centro de muchas miradas pero vio a McGonagall reunida con los prefectos y Malfoy en la entrada del gran comedor, ella se quedo estática cuando vio a Malfoy de cerca, estaba vestido con un traje de príncipe francés del siglo XVIII, McGonagall junto a los prefectos sin saber quienes eran los únicos que si sabían era Hermione y Draco ya que eso era lo que había ordenado la profesora, Hermione no traía puesto el antifaz al igual que Draco, se lo pusieron apenas entraron solo los reconocieron (a Draco y a Hermione) Ginny, Harry, Ron y Luna. Ginny había sido nombrado prefecta al ser Hermione premio anual y Zabini también había sido nombrado perfecto. Bailaron la primera pieza que era como lo que le había tocado bailar con Krum en el baile de apertura del torneo de los 3 magos (n/as: no sabíamos que canción poner), cuando quedaron frente a frente sus ojos se conectaron, ninguno bajo la mirada durante toda la canción, Draco no podía creer que Hermione estuviera tan bonita, parecía que fuera la princesa de un cuento de hadas, por otro lado Hermione no creía que Malfoy pudiera cambiar tanto con un disfraz puesto de verdad que parecía otro o tal vez, a lo mejor era cierto lo que Ginny le había dicho lo habría dejado impresionado que no la había insultado ni nada, tendría que ver si en los próximos días la molestaba. La canción termino pero ellos siguieron mirándose por unos minutos pero se separaron inmediatamente al darse cuenta que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, no es que les importara lo que pensara los demás además nadie sabía que eran las personas que más se odiaban en todo Hogwarts solamente unas cuantas.

El baile transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, Blaise Zabini estaba comentadole algo a Theodore Nott que se le estaba ocurriendo, igual que Ginny Weasley le decía algo que se le acababa de ocurrir a Luna. Ambas habían bailado mucho incluso con los de Slytherin. Harry y Ron no se habían quedado atrás, habían bailado con muchas niñas, Ron bailo la mayoría del tiempo con Luna Lovegood, de verdad sentía que esa niña lo tenía volando y había tratado de todas las formas de decirle lo que sentía por ella pero era tan distraída que no se daba cuenta, Harry había encontrado a su Julieta, figuradamente Julieta ya que había una de las prefectas que estaba disfrazada de Julieta ellos pasaron toda la velada juntos y no hasta el final de esta no se dio cuenta de quien era…

A las 2:00 AM el baile termino con el baile de los prefectos y los premios anuales, a estas alturas solo quedaban los de 5º a 7º, el resto se había ido a dormir además ya se sabía quien era cada quien porque a las 12 se habían quitado los antifaces (n/as: de esta manera Harry se dio cuenta de quien había sido su Julieta)…los pocos que quedaban no podían creer que los premios anuales tuvieran esa conexión al bailar, como si nunca se hubieran visto, para el último baile todos se habían puesto los antifaces y los otros alumnos se le unieron a esa última pieza, al acabar esta última Ron había logrado declarársele a Luna la cual había quedado más blanca de lo que era pero no le dio ninguna respuesta, después de esto Ron no le hablo pero si le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios algo le decía que Luna también lo quería como el a ella. Harry descubrió que su Julieta, es decir Pansy, no era tan mala del todo, descubrió que era agradable y ambos decidieron que podían seguir hablando, ser amigo, Ginny era amiga de Blaise desde fines de curso, se habían escrito una o dos cartas, habían descubierto que los Slytherin o los Gryffindor no eran tan despreciables como ellos creían. Salieron del gran comedor cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Los Slytherin al llegar a la sala común comentaron algo del baile y luego subieron a sus habitaciones

-Draco quiero proponerte algo…-

Al otro día Ginny se encontró a Hermione en la sala común que por cierto estaba algo vacía solo había alumnos de 1º y 2º así que se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Hermione te gustan los retos?-

----------------------------------Oo-------------Oo-------------------------------------------------

Perdonen por no haber actualizado rápido pero como ya les había dicho que no había inspiración y el colegio nos tenía muy ocupadas…..Esperamos que les guste y como muchos dijeron que querían los capítulos más largos pues aquí lo tienen larguito y por favor escríbanos reviws…….hasta el próximo capitulo…bye


End file.
